Wireless mobile technology has become widespread and is utilized for both personal as well as business use. Mobile devices such as telephones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), data terminals, etc. are designed to be carried by those who travel from place to place in the daily course of business, for personal reasons, or both. It is also becoming more common for users of mobile devices to utilize such devices in place of conventional wired systems. If fact, many users rely solely on mobile devices to communicate information and no longer have a traditional wired communication system.
The appeal of mobile devices is due in large part to the convenience of having such devices available regardless of where the user may be located (e.g., at home, at work, traveling, out of town, and so on). In such a manner, users can stay in communication with those they need to or want to while mitigating missing a communication. The appeal of mobile devices can also be attributed to lightweight smaller devices, as well as devices that are relatively inexpensive to purchase and maintain.
Since mobile devices are utilized so extensively, a concern has arisen regarding the usage of these devices and performance limitations. For example, a wireless mobile computing device with a three-wire headset for voice applications can produce crosstalk, making communication frustrating, if not difficult. Thus, there is a need to mitigate crosstalk to increase or maintain audio quantity while maintaining a cost-effective device.